Help Me
by starfire04
Summary: "Dick, please come down from there." Bruce pleaded, his voice cracking. "No, Bruce, I-I can't do this anymore." Dick is contemplating suicide but what happens when the Batclan comes to stop him? Rated T for Jason's swearing. Please leave a review!


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.**

**A/N: Jason, Tim and Damian are there.**

* * *

Dick Grayson stood on the edge of the brick wall, staring down into the deep dark blue water. He knew that it was a long fall. He knew that it was at most 40 degrees outside and he was out there in just in a t-shirt and jeans along with his usual hoodie and sunglasses. He knew very well that no one knew where he was . . . at least, not yet. He knew that soon enough, though, someone would wonder where he had gone to.

He looked up at the cloudy, dull, grey sky and then back down at the water.

His mind drifted off to Bruce and how he would react if Dick did just walk off into the water, never to return. What Tim would do. He didn't want to know or think about what Jason and Damien would do or how they would react to the news of his death. He especially didn't want to think about what would happen to Babs.

His body swayed a little and he heard a far off voice yell. Footsteps came running towards him and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Bruce. Bruce looked more scared than Dick had ever seen him and it kind of hurt a little knowing that he was the cause of that look on his adopted father's face.

"Dick, please come down from there." Bruce pleaded, his voice cracking.

"No, Bruce, I-I can't do this anymore." He turned, looking at his father.

More footsteps followed and he saw Jason, Tim, and Damian run up.

"Dickie bird, don't do this." Jason said.

He could vaguely see the tears glistening in Damian's blue eyes. "Grayson, don't you dare leave us."

Tim stayed silent, but Dick knew he was already crying.

"I-I can't do this anymore." Dick repeated. "I can't do this. I can't be leader of the Team. I-I can't be Dick Grayson AND Nightwing at the same time. I'm sorry."

"Grayson, you get your ass down here or I will go up there and get you down myself! Think about the people you'll leave behind if you do this. Think what would happen to the Team! And Father and Todd and Drake!" Tears started to run down Damian's face, which was an odd sight seeing as Damian never cried. "Think about me!"

"Dick, please, don't do this." Jason pleaded.

"You can't do this, Dick. The Team needs you. Barbara needs you. Your friends need you." The look in Tim's eyes was heartbreaking. "We need you." he said, his voice cracking.

"Timmy, I-I don't-"

"Just shut up, Grayson!" Jason yelled. "Just stop it!" Dick stared at his brother. "Lately, you've shut yourself in your room and you never come out and you don't talk to anyone! Usually you never shut up but now it's like someone took you and replaced you with a completely different version of you! You never talk to Damian, or me, or Tim anymore. You don't pick up the phone when Barbie calls. You don't answer when someone knocks on your door. You don't even do anything when I call you a stupid little know-it-all brother!" Then Jason did something that he never did. He started to cry. "You don't give Roy stupid excuses for why you can't go hang out with him! You don't help M'Gann bake anymore! You don't hang out with Connor and Kaldur anymore! You don't help out in the kitchen with Alfred!" He looked down at the ground, tears slipping down his face and spilling onto the cold concrete. He shook his head. "I can't take your goddamn excuses anymore!" he screamed. "Think about what would happen to Barbie! About what would happen to Tim! To Damian! To me! Think about what would happen to Bruce." Jason said quieter. He looked back up at his oldest brother. "Now I'm going to go inside and get Barbie. When I come back out here, my brother better be back instead of-of the horrible soulless husk of a creature that took his place. Otherwise, I'm kicking that creature's ass."

With that, he turned and walked back inside.

"Don't do this, Dickie. Please, come down." Bruce finally spoke up. Dick looked at him. _I can't do this to Bruce. It isn't fair. He's already lost his parents. He's lost Jason once. God knows what would happen to him if I did this._

Dick carefully stepped down from the brick wall. Bruce rushed forward and enveloped Dick in his arms. Dick couldn't help but cry into his father's chest. Damian and Tim ran over and wrapped their arms around the two older Waynes. Soon enough, two more pairs of arms joined in the Batfamily hug.

"I'm glad that you're back, Dickie." Dick heard Jason whisper.

"Me too, Jay."

"Don't ever scare us like that again, Dick." Babs said quietly.

"If you do, I'll throw you into a pit of piranhas right next to a volcano." Damian said.

Tim said nothing, just hugged his oldest brother tighter, as if Dick would disappear before his very eyes.

"Please don't ever do that again, Dickie-bird." Bruce said softly, also holding Dick closer to him. "I've lost my parents. I've lost Jason once. I can't lose you too."

"I love you guys." Dick managed to say through his tears.

"Love you too." the others said.

* * *

**Sorry if this was a little depressing at first, but you got some cute Daddybats and Brotherbats fluff at the end! :)**

**Please leave a review and don't forget to check out my other stories: _Heartstrings_, _Christmas at Wayne Manor_, _Heartbreak_, _You Promised_, and _The Call_**


End file.
